


In Which There Are Mistakes

by Little_Knight



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, cooking ish? the bare minimum of cooking~ stuff is included, fluff???, ish, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Knight/pseuds/Little_Knight
Summary: "Did you make these?"





	In Which There Are Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent, I love baeksoo, their dynamic is so adorable to me just agjgjgj ahhhhh  
> aNYWAYS i wrote this in like 10 minutes and it's 100% unedited but I needed to upload something so I could feel productive so... i hope you enjoy my rambles :)

"Did you make these?"

Baekhyun could hardly be called talentless. He's practically overflowing with talents - unfortunately cooking isn't one of them. He's not so much as boiled water for ramen in months, and he was tired of fake food. He'll take ramen ever day for a year over this. The recipe, printed out and covered in flour, was for chocolate chip cookies. What came out of the oven looks a bit like coal.

Kyungsoo's hands are on his hips, brows furrowed. He looks confused, like he didn't think you could get cookies  _this_ wrong.

Baekhyun bites his lip, embarrassed. "Yeah, they say to start easy right? So I thought 'what's easier than cookies?' A lot apparently because I did really, really bad."

Kyungsoo looks at him, incredulously, "These are supposed to be  _cookies_?"

"Um," Baekhyun flushes, "Yes?"

"That's... impressive," Kyungsoo says slowly, " _Horrible_ , but impressive."

This is, probably, the worst thing Baekhyun's done, ever. Generally he's a 'roll with the punches' kind of guy, but the sheer incompetence it takes to destroy cookies beyond recognition is enough to leave anyone shameful. And of  _course_ Kyungsoo had to be the only one in the dorms to come check on the smoking kitchen. The one person in the entire group who can cook, looking back and forth between Baekhyun and the cookie sheet, as if he's doing the math in his head and he's not sure how this is the outcome.

"Why didn't you set a timer?" Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun's silence is loud. Too loud. Kyungsoo fully turns to look at him, stern expression on his face.

"You can do that?" Baekhyun answers, causing Kyungsoo to groan, scrubbing a hand through his short hair.

Kyungsoo paces the kitchen, face displaying him going through the seven stages of grief, before settling on acceptance. Without a word he picks up the cookie sheet and throws it away, seeing it for the lost cause it is. He cleans the counters and dishes mechanically the life having left his eyes.

Baekhyun's just about to leave the kitchen, defeated, when Kyungsoo gets out the flour.

"What," he says out loud, genuinely not believing his eyes. "Kyungsoo what are you doing?"

Kyungsoo huffs, looking up and asking for strength, "I'm making chocolate chip cookies Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tiptoes closer, afraid he'll scare the ingredients into misbehaving. Slowly, he peers over Kyungsoo's shoulder into the mixing bowl. It's just flour, not anything different than what Baekhyun did, but he gasps for dramatic effect. Resting his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder he murmurs, "But why?"

Kyungsoo turns his head to look at Baekhyun. The angle is awkward and their eyes barely meet, but Kyungsoo's expression is warm.

"Because you wanted them."

Baekhyun grins in full force, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. He nuzzles into Kyungsoo's cheek, can feel him smile as Baekhyun kisses every part of his face he can reach.

Baekhyun wiggles in excitement, "I knew Kyungsoo cared about me!"

Kyungsoo's exasperated sigh is familiar, and he's fond when he says, "We've been dating for four years."

"Wah, so forward," Baekhyun cries, holding Kyungsoo closer to his chest. "I had no idea you felt this way D.O-ssi."

The younger laughs, pushing at Baekhyun's hands, "Yah Byun Baekhyun, stop being so greasy."

Baekhyun's nose scrunches up as he teases, "You love it, love me."

"Debatable," Kyungsoo says, smiling through the word.

"Uh-huh," Baekhyun hums, "You love me so much you'll bake me cookies after I almost destroy the kitchen."

"Preventative measure," Kyungsoo deadpans. "Either I make them or you do."

"Mhmm, sure," Baekhyun purrs, "It's okay Soo, I won't let anyone know what a softie you are, you're secret safe with me."

Kyungsoo just sighs, perfectly content, and grabs the recipe.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. baek eats all the cookies in one sitting and gets a stomach ache, but it's okay bc kyungsoo is there to rub is tummy and baby him :)


End file.
